


Danganronpa v3 Chatfic (aka cringe)

by ThatOne_PretzelSimp (orphan_account)



Category: Danganropa
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOne_PretzelSimp
Summary: i made this while in quarantine and it's pretty cringy and it doesn't get better, but i'm too lazy to fucking fix it. plus i've edited this shit like 100 times so i'm still working on it
Relationships: danganronpa - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. not a chapter but an a/n

AAAAAHHHHHH i got 101 hits! ty guys for all the support in this cringy chatfic uwuwuwuw

okay like seriously ty i'll probably be doing this for every hundred i get bc i just love it

okay lovelys have a nice day and enjoy my other chapers


	2. Chapter 2

Kokichi: hi sisters

Kaede: hi.

Kokichi: Kaede, wanna bully shuichi it’ll be fun

Shuichi: ;-;

Kokichi: oh shit- uHm- hi shuichi!!!!!!!!!!!

Shuichi: hi?

Kaede: shouldn’t you add the rest of the class here?

Kokichi: whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? They’re annoying and the only ones I can tolerate are you and shuichi

Kaede: i’m gonna add them anyway

Kokichi: nuuuuuuuuuuu

_Kaede added 13 more people in Unnamed_

Kaede: hello, everyone! Welcome!

Kaito: hey Kaede! Is anyone else here?

Shuichi: hi kaito

Kaito: hey it’s my sidekick! Wassup bro!

Shuichi: i- don’t call me bro pls-

Miu: ew, virgins. I don’t wanna be around fuckin virgins

Kokichi: shut up bitchlet

Miu: cehdgfwvueydvguesv bITCHLET!?!?!?!?!??!?!?

Kaito: oh, Kokichi is here.

Maki: do you want to die?

Kaito: omG its maki-

Kaito: anyway, why did you add us here, Kaede?

Kaede: I wanted everyone to be in here, talk and get to know each other better!!!

Miu: ew no, I don’t like yall.

Kokichi: can I kick Miu, i don’t want a dumb whore here

Miu: bfvwehfyewvybecwcbwgvygycyguvw dUMB WHORE?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!??!?

Kokichi: well eyah

Tsumugi: eyah

Kokichi: stfu

Kaede: **@everyone** talk

Ryoma: no

Angie: atua says hi

Himiko: shut up im trying to sleep

Tenko: you hear that, you degenerate males?? That means you, Kokichi

Kokichi: I didn’t even ping i-

Kaede: everyone you better talk or im putting a copy pasta of the fitness test

Rantaro: pls no-

Kaede: RANTRO

Rantaro: XD

Tsumugi: rantro

Kokichi: are you here just to point out peoples spelling errors?

Tsumugi: no, my plain existence has other purposes

Kokichi: **@Kirumi** im hungry go make me some food

Kirumi: Is that a request?

Kokichi: yes

Kirumi: Okay, I will go make some food. Does anyone else need anything?

Kaede: nope

Kaito: nah

Shuichi: no thanks

Kokichi: oh, and I request you clean my room.

Kirumi: Okay, I am on it.

_Kirumi has gone offline_

Shuichi: Kokichi, I think you need to do some things yourself….

Kokichi: I do do things myself

Himiko: that’s a lie

Miu: i’m watching dr. phil everyone shut the fuck up

Gonta: gonta do not know who dr. phil is

Miu: come to my room i’ll show you

Kokichi: NO GONTA DON’T DON’T DON’T AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kokichi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kokichi: a

Kokichi: a

Kokichi: a

Kokichi: a

Kokichi: a

Kokichi: a

Kokichi: a

Kokichi: a

Kokichi: a

Kokichi: a

Korekiyo: Kokichi, do you seriously need to spam?????

Kokichi: yes, gonta is about to be scarred for life by Miu

Keebo: what’s this?

Kokichi: do u have a dick????

Keebo:

Keebo: i’m not answering that

_Keebo has gone offline_

Kokichi: dammit.

Kokichi: **@Ryoma**

Ryoma: ?

Kokichi: can you meet me behind the school?

Ryoma: why-

Kokichi: bc I need you~

Ryoma:

Ryoma: hell nah, you’re gonna rape me

_Ryoma has gone offline_

Kokichi: no I wasn’t ;-;

Kaede: no one is talking ;-;

Kaito: awh, Kaede don’t be sad. Me and my sidekick will talk, right?

Shuichi: I would but I gtg do some paperwork

Kaito: Is that an excuse?????

Shuichi: no! I seriously need to do paperwork….

Kaito: okay then. Bye-bye

Shuichi has gone offline

Kaede: i’ll just change the names now

_Kaede has changed 15 names in Unnamed_

RatBoi: can I change the chat name?

Kaede: sure

_RatBoi has changed Unnamed to James Charles_

Kaede: perfect

RatBoi: irk

CosplayGod: irk

RatBoi: STFU THOT

CosplayGod: ;-;


	3. Danganronpa v3 Chatfic (aka cringe) pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a second part to cringe  
> and names for the characters will be in notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PianoQueen: kaede  
> EmoHat: shuichi  
> Idiot: kaito  
> RatBoi: kokichi  
> SluttyInventor: miu  
> CosplayGod: tsumugi  
> TennisMidget: ryoma  
> Buggy: gonta  
> TallAndThin: korekiyo  
> Mom: kirumi  
> EwAMale: tenko  
> MagicIsFake: himiko  
> IGotNoDick: keebo  
> StabbyStab: maki  
> AtuaIsGay: angie  
> CuteAvocado: rantaro

Kaede: I forgot to change my name yesterday ;-;

_Kaede changed 1 name_

PianoQueen: there!!

RatBoi: hey bestie

PianoQueen: hello

SluttyInventor: shut up, i’m trying to watch dr. phil.

SluttyInventor:

SluttyInventor: the fucks my name???????

PianoQueen: huh? I didn’t name you that!!!

RatBoi: I did last night while everyone was sleeping UwU

SluttyInventor: Kokichi i’m gonna kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!

StabbyStab: can I join?

CuteAvocado: good morning

PianoQueen: hey ranty

CuteAvocado: w h a t –

PianoQueen: did you change anyone else’s name, Kokichi?

RatBoi: in fact, I did change a couple UwU

PianoQueen: who’s??? Tell me, tell me

SluttyInventor: can I have my name changed PLEASE!??!?!?!?

CosplayGod: I don’t think we can change our own names

SluttyInventor: shit

Buggy: gonta love dr. phil

SluttyInventor: ikr he’s so fuckin funny

AtuaIsGay: hello everyone!

CuteAvocado: YOUR NAME NCJBHEDVGCBHD CUHWEBFEYW8FVEUCEWHCVUWVCUEWGBCY8CEBUCWYBVU

AtuaIsGay:

AtuaIsGay: atua does not appreciate this name

RatBoi: UwU

Idiot: heyheyhey! Is my sidekick here?

StabbyStab: I like your name

Idiot: thank you-

Idiot:

Idiot: fuck you guys

RatBoi: UwU

EmoHat: yeah i’m here

EmoHat:

EmoHat: I barely wear my hat anymore

RatBoi: UwU

SluttyInventor: stop saying “UwU” you lyin bitch

RatBoi: I will come to your dorm and eliminate you if you don’t shut that slutty hoe mouth of yours

PianoQueen: let’s all be nice to each other! No threats!

Idiot: kaede’s right!

Buggy: gonta agrees! No bully!

SluttyInventor: yeah Kokichi! Don’t call me a slut

RatBoi: YOU CALLED ME A BITCH

PianoQueen: drop it guys

TennisMidget: change my name now

RatBoi: UwU

RatBoi: no

CosplayGod: who came up with my nickname?

PianoQueen: I did!!

RatBoi: you’re lucky, I didn’t have anything funny to come up with

RatBoi: I think the best name I could come up with is miu’s

SluttyInventor: ugh

Mom: Good morning everyone. Did you guys sleep well?

PianoQueen: yes, yes I did!

CosplayGod: yeah, I slept fine!

IGotNoDick: I slept well, you?

Mom: I slept pretty well, thank you for asking, Keebo.

IGotNoDick: you’re welcome

IGotNoDick: and Kokichi I would like for you to change my name immediately

RatBoi: you didn’t answer my question so I made an assumption

SluttyInventor: that’s bullying!

RatBoi: shut the hell up you slut

SluttyInventor: he’s bullying me!!!

RatBoi: hmm….half the people in our class didn’t speak yet…

RatBoi: **@everyone** speak so people can see your names

FuckedMySister: what?

PianoQueen: kokichi, change kiyo’s name, that’s rude

RatBoi: I- EHJFCEVWCHBBHEBKHFVQWVSYEKEFC

FuckedMySister: i-

_PianoQueen has changed 1 name_

TallAndThin:

TallAndThin: i- okay thanks Kaede-

MagicIsFake: nyehhhh, i’m trying to sleep

EwAMale: you hear that? My himiko is trying to SLEEP

RatBoi: oh okay, everyone has spook

CosplayGod: spook

_RatBoi has muted CosplayGod for 10 minutes_

PianoQueen: kokichi, unmute her.

RatBoi: no she’s annoying like Miu.

SluttyInventor: HE’S FUCKIN BULLYING ME, SNE DHIM TO THE POUHD

RatBoi: i’m sorry, I don’t speak slut

PianoQueen: >:/

Idiot: YOU’RE MAKING KAEDE M A D E

RatBoi: lol you’re so stupid you can’t even use the right words

Mom: Please, let us not make fun of others.

SluttyInventor: YEHA KOKICHIS TOP

RatBoi: LMAO WHAT?????!??!?!???????!?!??!?!?!???????

CuteAvocado: yeha XD

RatBoi: wait…….

RatBoi: are you saying that i’m top?

SluttyInventor:

SluttyInventor: i’m out

_SluttyInventor has gone offline_

RatBoi: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TallAndThin: shut up or i’ll tear out your nerves

RatBoi: oh shit i’m out

_RatBoi has gone offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PianoQueen: kaede  
> EmoHat: shuichi  
> Idiot: kaito  
> RatBoi: kokichi  
> SluttyInventor: miu  
> CosplayGod: tsumugi  
> TennisMidget: ryoma  
> Buggy: gonta  
> TallAndThin: korekiyo  
> Mom: kirumi  
> EwAMale: tenko  
> MagicIsFake: himiko  
> IGotNoDick: keebo  
> StabbyStab: maki  
> AtuaIsGay: angie  
> CuteAvocado: rantaro


	4. Danganronpa v3 Chatfic (aka cringe) pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since i made this chatfic in like june i decided that i'd post part 3 bc why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PianoQueen: kaede  
> EmoHat: shuichi  
> Idiot: kaito  
> RatBoi: kokichi  
> SluttyInventor: miu  
> CosplayGod: tsumugi  
> TennisMidget: ryoma  
> Buggy: gonta  
> TallAndThin: korekiyo  
> Mom: kirumi  
> EwAMale: tenko  
> MagicIsFake: himiko  
> IGotNoDick: keebo  
> StabbyStab: maki  
> AtuaIsGay: angie  
> CuteAvocado: rantaro

CosplayGod: yay i’ve been unmuted!!

RatBoi: did u learn ur lesson?

CosplayGod: hmm….

CosplayGod: nope. :)

RatBoi: i-

PianoQueen: tsumugi! Welcome back!

CosplayGod: thank you Kaede! You’re so nice to me!

RatBoi: i-

PianoQueen: ^-^ I always want to be nice to people!

RatBoi: ugh

SluttyInventor: hello fuckers

RatBoi: hi bitchlet

TennisMidget: hi.

RatBoi: OMG RYOMA ACTUALLY SAID HI TO SOMEONE FRCHURVYECWEVUCEVWCVEYIVCYEVYEWGCYEGC

TennisMidget: and?

RatBoi: just seems really out of character for you

TennisMidget: oh

EwAMale: “right there~~!!!!”

EwAMale: shit wrong chat

RatBoi: HOL UP EWFYBUWIEUFWEYFGYWGEWFEGFGWGYEF

PianoQueen: 0.0

EwAMale: ignore that, ok?

RatBoi: CD HFBEWYBWGBWEVGWEVFHVWYFV3WVFWBWFBWWFWFGYFWEJFUGYWEKGBWEGYEWGIB I CANT IGNORE THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

MagicIsFake: nyehhhhhhhhhh?

RatBoi: TENKO AND HIMIKO Y’ALL GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

PianoQueen: Kokichi.

RatBoi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

EmoHat: tf?

RatBoi: hhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

TallAndThin: ????????????????

CuteAvocado: lmao this chat is cursed

RatBoi: well duh, we have Miu in it

SluttyInventor: i’m tired of this abuse

IGotNoDick: stop making fun of Miu

RatBoi: OH SHIT, THE ROBOT ACTUALLY IS ACTUALLY DEFENDING FOR MIU

IGotNoDick: and?

Idiot: OH MY GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP

AtuaIsGay: Sir.

Idiot: oh my atua*

AtuaIsGay: much better! ^-^

StabbyStab: you gusy are fucking annoying

CosplayGod: gusy

RatBoi: I’M GONNA MUTE YOU AGAIN THOT

PianoQueen: Kokichi, no.

PianoQueen: wait, is gonta still in this chat?

RatBoi: **@Buggy**

Buggy: yes?

RatBoi: OH MY GOD HE IS

RatBoi: SOMEONE PUT SAFE MODE ON HIS PHHHHHHHHHHHHHONE

Idiot: i’m off to bed

RatBoi: it’s 1pm?

Idiot: like I said, i’m off to bed.

RatBoi: whatevs cya buddy

Idiot: *eye roll*

_Idiot has gone offline_

RatBoi: lmao he really typed out “eye roll” i’m weak

Buggy: gonta does not know what “i’m weak” means

Buggy: please explain to gonta

RatBoi: it means that you’re laughing really hard

Buggy: oh. So when something funny, gonta say “i’m weak”?

RatBoi: yeah

CosplayGod: oh god

AtuaIsGay: ahem.

CosplayGod: i mean oh atua

AtuaIsGay: better

RatBoi: shut the hell up, angie

SluttyInventor: stop it kokichi

RatBoi: you shut up too you fucking failure

_SluttyInventor has gone offline_

RatBoi: probably shitting your pants rn

TallAndThin: i swear if you do not shut up i’ll tear out your nerves.

RatBoi: alright, chill ;-;

CosplayGod: whipped

RatBoi: shut the fuck up

CosplayGod: :(


	5. Danganronpa v3 Chatfic (aka cringe) pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another part of this cringy shit. enjoy

**RatBoi:** I just sneezed, everyone say “bless you”

**PianoQueen:** bless you!

**Mom:** Bless you.

**TennisMidget:** bless you

**Idiot:** no, fuck you

**StabbyStab:** lmao

**RatBoi:** ;-;

**RatBoi:** aight **@everyone** say “bless you” to me or i'm muting you all

**SluttyInventor:** now i’m *definitely* not saying bless you!

**CosplayGod:** bless you

**TallAndThin:** bless you.

**AtuaIsGay:** atua says bless you!

**EwAMale:** i’m not saying bless you to a degenerate male! i’ll only say “bless you” to himiko!

**MagicIsFake:** nyehh..bless you

**IGotNoDick** : I guess you deserve a bless you.

**Buggy:** gonta says bless you!

**RatBoi:** omg ty to all the people who said bless you to me, you’re too kind, really!!!

**PianoQueen:** ^-^

**EmoHat:** hello everyone

**Idiot:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY its my sidekick!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wassup brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooo

**EmoHat:** like I said, pls don’t call me bro-

**RatBoi:** shumai~! I sneezed!

**EmoHat:** I saw

**EmoHat:** I didn’t say bless you because I thought it was a lie

**RatBoi:** I would’ve said it was a lie from the beginning!

**RatBoi:** I wouldn’t want to waste peoples precious “bless you”s

**EmoHat:** yeah, okay

**Idiot:** luckily I didn’t say bless you!

**RatBoi:** but it wasn’t a lie- ;-; WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SHUICHI IS SO MEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**TallAndThin:** so it was a lie?

**RatBoi:** no?

**RatBoi** : i’m just saying that shuichi is mean to think it was a lie

**EmoHat:** i was just saying….sorry

**Idiot:** DON’T APOGISE SO EASILY, SHUICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW MY SIDEKICK DID NOT JUST DO THAT

**StabbyStab:** he’s allowed to do what he wants, idiot

**Idiot:** DON’T CALL ME AN IDIOT!!!!!!!!!

**RatBoi:** idiot idiot idiot idiot I D I O T. FUCKING I D I O T

**PianoQueen:** Kokichi stop

**RatBoi:** i- okay fine

**CosplayGod:** lol, whipped

**SluttyInventor:** definitely whipped

**RatBoi:** you guys are so mean ;-;

**SluttyInventor:** YOU’RE THE ONE TO FUCKING SPEAK

**TennisMidget:** you still got a ways to go

**SluttyInventor:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**RatBoi:** anyway i need to think of something so i gtg

**SluttyInventor:** thank god you’re leaving

**RatBoi:** shut the fuck up you ugly rhino

**SluttyInventor:** FUCK YOU

**RatBoi:** FUCK YOU TOO

**PianoQueen:** :/


	6. Danganronpa v3 Chatfic (aka cringe) pt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another part to a cringy chatfic xD hope u cringe

**RatBoi:** **@everyone** say your sexuality here

**Idiot:** why tho?

**RatBoi:** just fucking do it or i’ll mute you

**Idiot:** i’ll ask Kaede to unmye me

**CosplayGod:** unmye

**TennisMidget:** i’ll say it so you can stop bothering me

 **TennisMidget:** i’m bi

**CosplayGod:** i’m bisexual too

**Buggy:** gonta not know what “sexuality” is

**TallAndThin:** it means it tells what gender you like.

 **TallAndThin:** it’s like……..hmm…..which gender would you want to date?

**Buggy:** gonta like men and woman, but also men and woman switched genders

**RatBoi:** so you’re pansexual, cool

**PianoQueen:** i’m bi

**CuteAvocado:** pan

**EwAMale:** i’m lesbian for himiko!!!!!

**MagicIsFake:** nyeh, i’m bi

**EwAMale:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I HAVE A CHANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**RatBoi:** fuck off you sexist lesbian

**EmoHat:** i’m bi but lean towards woman

**RatBoi:** shit

**Idiot:** i’m straight

**StabbyStab:** i’m also straight

**RatBoi:** okay, who hasn’t said their sexuality….

 **RatBoi:** **@TallAndThin @AtuaIsGay @IGotNoDick @SluttyInventor @Mom** i’m waiting

**EmoHat:** you haven’t said yours yet

**RatBoi:** isn’t it obvious that i’m gay??

**CuteAvocado:** actually it isn’t

**AtuaIsGay:** i’m straight

**RatBoi:** NANI?!?!!?!?

**SluttyInventor:** …promise me you’re not gonna make fun of me?

**RatBoi:** no

**SluttyInventor:** then i’m not saying it

_**SluttyInventor** has gone offline_

**RatBoi:** idrc, her sexuality doesn’t matter, like her life

**PianoQueen:** Kokichi you didn’t have to say that

**Idiot:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Mom:** I am straight.

**RatBoi:** so many straights

**IGotNoDick:** I am questioning

**RatBoi:** I should’ve expected that

**TallAndThin:** I am not comfortable sharing my sexuality with others

**RatBoi:** PUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**PianoQueen:** people don’t have to share their sexualities if they’re not comfortable with it

**RatBoi:** then i’m assuming he’s gay

**AtuaIsGay:** I know his sexuality but atua says I shouldn’t tell or I wouldn’t be a good friend B)

 **RatBoi:** C’MON ANGIE PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **RatBoi:** ANGIE IF YOU TELL ME THEN I’LL MAKE EVERYONE WORSHIP ATUA

**AtuaIsGay:** no, screw off

**CosplayGod:** LMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **CosplayGod:** roasted

**RatBoi:** okay uhm…

 **RatBoi:** **@everyone** are you single or taken

**Idiot:** i’m taken by maki B)

**StabbyStab:** don’t ask how I started to date an idiot

**RatBoi:** OWO SO YOU ADMIT IT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**PianoQueen:** i’m single as a pringle

**RatBoi:** but are you ready to mingle???

**PianoQueen:** no.

**CosplayGod:** i'm single..for now ;)

**RatBoi:** how about you date that bug loving freak

**CosplayGod:** DON’T SAY THAT ABOUT GONTA OMFA

**AtuaIsGay:** yeah! What she said

**RatBoi:** i-

**CuteAvocado:** i’m not dating anyone but I do have a crush on someone

**RatBoi:** spill in DMS

**CuteAvocado:** no

**CosplayGod:** lmao denied

**EwAMale:** i’m dating himiko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**MagicIsFake:** but I didn’t content.

**RatBoi:** LMAO FUCKING REJECTED

 **RatBoi:** what a sad life we live in

**PianoQueen:** lol

**TennisMidget:** mood

**RatBoi:** alright i’m bored let’s all meet up so mom can make us dinner

**CosplayGod:** you better not work kirumi hard to the bone

**RatBoi:** nah

 **RatBoi:** Meet you at the dining hlal

**CosplayGod:** the dining hlal lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's miu's sexuality? who is rantaro's crush? do tsumugi and gonta ever go out on a date? find out on the next episode of Danganronpa v3 Chatfic (aka cringe)!!!
> 
> btw guess what?
> 
> usernames!
> 
> PianoQueen: kaede  
> EmoHat: shuichi  
> Idiot: kaito  
> RatBoi: kokichi  
> SluttyInventor: miu  
> CosplayGod: tsumugi  
> TennisMidget: ryoma  
> Buggy: gonta  
> TallAndThin: korekiyo  
> Mom: kirumi  
> EwAMale: tenko  
> MagicIsFake: himiko  
> IGotNoDick: keebo  
> StabbyStab: maki  
> AtuaIsGay: angie  
> CuteAvocado: rantaro


	7. Danganronpa v3 Chatfic (aka cringe) pt. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay, another part of cringe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: one part has a slur kinda???? idk just a warning

PianoQueen: that was a good dinner, wasn’t it?

EwAMale: yeah i’m stuffed!!!!!!!!

MagicIsFake: yeah i’m full….and tired

Idiot: wait, I have a big question that’s been bugging me for a while now

Idiot: like it’s so big that everyone has to be here

Idiot: like **@everyone @everyone** big

RatBoi: BRO WHAT

RatBoi: this better be important

Idiot: **@TallAndThin** are you listening

TallAndThin: sadly yes

RatBoi: LMAO

Idiot: guys it’s really important so listen to it

Idiot: wisely

StabbyStab: okay, we’re listening

EmoHat: i’m here.

TennisMidget: same

Idiot: okay…

Idiot: 3

Idiot: 2

Idiot: 1….

RatBoi: just fucking say it…..

Idiot: KOREKIYO SHINGUJI HOW DO YOU EAT IF YOU HAVE A MASK ON?!

RatBoi: i-

RatBoi: wow

StabbyStab: how am I still dating you…?

SluttyInventor: y’all mustve been real stupid to think what he was about to say was important

RatBoi: yeah guys, y’all retarded as hell

StabbyStab: i-

TallAndThin: I simply pull my mask down?

RatBoi: NO KIYO UR LYING

RatBoi: IF KAITO HAD TO INTERRUPT ALL OF US TO ASK THAT QUESTION THERE HAS TO BE MORE TO IT

TallAndThin: no, I just pull my mask down, it’s not difficult…

Idiot: but don’t you have lipstick on?

TallAndThin: uhm, no? the hell do you think i am, michael jackson?

RatBoi: LMAO OML-

Buggy: tsumugi, gonta need help with big square thing

RatBoi: keebo’s poorly built-in dick?

IGotNoDick: please take that back!

CosplayGod: no, he’s talking about a TV, stupid

RatBoi: me no stooped 😭

CuteAvocado: that whole text gave me brain damage

TallAndThin: lol

RatBoi: noooooooooooooo, you were supposed to say “kehehe”

TallAndThin: why would I type out my laugh?

RatBoi: because yes

TallAndThin: ?????????????????????????????????????????

RatBoi: well imma stalk tsumugi and gonta now bye

_RatBoi has gone offline_

SluttyInventor: i-

SluttyInventor i’m just gonna slowly call 911 now… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames
> 
> PianoQueen: kaede  
> EmoHat: shuichi  
> Idiot: kaito  
> RatBoi: kokichi  
> SluttyInventor: miu  
> CosplayGod: tsumugi  
> TennisMidget: ryoma  
> Buggy: gonta  
> TallAndThin: korekiyo  
> Mom: kirumi  
> EwAMale: tenko  
> MagicIsFake: himiko  
> IGotNoDick: keebo  
> StabbyStab: maki  
> AtuaIsGay: angie  
> CuteAvocado: rantaro


	8. Danganronpa v3 Chatfic (aka cringe) pt. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo, what's this? another part of cringe?

RatBoi: it’s always sunny in Philadelphia

Idiot: that was random lol

Mom: If I am not mistaken, that is a show, correct?

RatBoi: yeah but I never watched it

RatBoi: anyway...

RatBoi: I wish shuichi would love me already

EmoHat: i-

EmoHat: uhm, I don’t like you all like that…

CosplayGod: REJECTED XD

Idiot: shuichi has a crush on Kaede

EmoHat: >///////////////////< no I don’t!

StabbyStab: I can see the blush on your face rn

RatBoi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

RatBoi: anyway we gotta get Rantaro and kiyo together

TallAndThin: no.

CuteAvocado: kiyo already knows I like him I confessed yesterday

RatBoi: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

RatBoi: WHAT DID HE SAY?!?!?

CuteAvocado: he said he doesn’t know if he wants to start a relationship yet ;-;

TallAndThin: yeah….still recovering :/

Idiot: from what?

RatBoi: OH MY GOD ARE YOU THAT FUCKING IDIOTIC?!?!?!?

RatBoi: LIKE WERE YOU DROPPED AS A CHILD?

Idiot: -_-

RatBoi: hey **@EmoHat** why can’t we be like, a thing?

EmoHat: because I don’t like you all like that…sorry

Idiot: DON’T SAY SORRY SO EASILY

RatBoi: anyway what you and gonta doing, Tsumugi?

CosplayGod: we’re just looking at some bugs he found

RatBoi: didn’t you dislike bugs?

Buggy: huh? Tsumugi no like bugs?!

CosplayGod: I do like bugs! Just not as much as he does

Buggy: oh okay, that good

RatBoi: fucking liar

RatBoi: anyway shuichi can I slide in yo dms?

EmoHat: no

CosplayGod: LMAO REJECTED

RatBoi: okay i’m bored let’s all meet outside and take a walk together like we’re family

Mom: Okay.

TennisMidget: sure, whatever

EmoHat: yeah sure!

CosplayGod: we’re outside the dorms

RatBoi: okay, everyone meet where gonta and Tsumugi is

CuteAvocado: kk

RatBoi: i’ll go tell the others that don’t know, ttyl sisters!

TennisMidget: i-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look, usernames again.
> 
> PianoQueen: kaede  
> EmoHat: shuichi  
> Idiot: kaito  
> RatBoi: kokichi  
> SluttyInventor: miu  
> CosplayGod: tsumugi  
> TennisMidget: ryoma  
> Buggy: gonta  
> TallAndThin: korekiyo  
> Mom: kirumi  
> EwAMale: tenko  
> MagicIsFake: himiko  
> IGotNoDick: keebo  
> StabbyStab: maki  
> AtuaIsGay: angie  
> CuteAvocado: rantaro


	9. Danganronpa v3 Chatfic (aka cringe) pt. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ack.

Buggy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

SluttyInventor: (╯°Д°)╯︵/(.□ . \\)

RatBoi: wh-

Buggy: ¯\\_( ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)_/¯

IGotNoDick: ¯\\_( ͡👁️ ͜ʖ ͡👁️)_/¯

CosplayGod: (ㆆ_ㆆ)

TallAndThin: ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

CuteAvocado: (─‿‿─)

RatBoi: what the hell is going on? Did I miss something?

PianoQueen: idk what they’re doing

Mom: It seems they are sending emoticons.

RatBoi: well it’s getting annoying

SluttyInventor: what do you mean? ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)

RatBoi: stop sending those stupid ass emojis

SluttyInventor: emoticons*

RatBoi: whatever.

CuteAvocado: I have a lot of them

CuteAvocado: (っ＾▿＾)۶🍸🌟🍺٩(˘◡˘ )

RatBoi: what the fuck?

AtuaIsGay: ✍(◔◡◔)

SluttyInventor: ¯\\_( ͡👁️ ‿‿ ͡👁️)_/¯

MagicIsFake: ¯\\_( ͡❛ ‿‿ ͡❛)_/¯

RatBoi: actually stop

MagicIsFake: nah

CosplayGod: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Buggy: lmao

RatBoi: DID GONTA JUST SAY “LMAO” G KEFB HF BUQWDHU BOUEFBWUFBWYUYBE

SluttyInventor: Ayyy les go gonta B)

RatBoi: oml

CuteAvocado: kiyo give me your emoticons

TallAndThin: ( ͡❛ ‿‿ ͡❛)✌

CuteAvocado: awwh, I like that one

RatBoi: I ship

CuteAvocado: we’re not even a couple yet

RatBoi: CMON KIYO JUST SAY YES

RatBoi: LIKE YOU DIDN’T HESITATE WHEN YOU WERE FUCKING YOUR SISTER

TallAndThin: ...

TallAndThin: please for the love of fucking christ do not ever bring that up

PianoQueen: let’s try to have a filter, kokichi

RatBoi: -_-

TennisMidget: what did I walk into?

RatBoi: your parents having sex

TennisMidget: ( 👁️ __ 👁️)

Mom: I think you scarred him.

RatBoi: sorry bro-bro

TennisMidget: i-

TennisMidget: you know what, it’s okay, idc anymore

RatBoi: anyway

TallAndThin: ( • _ • )

RatBoi: ill begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal

CuteAvocado: lmao it repeats itself

RatBoi: tf happened-

SluttyInventor: and you call me a failure

RatBoi: try to get the full version and we’ll see how it goes out, buddy.

SluttyInventor: you’re not my dad.

RatBoi: you’re right, your dad’s probably dead

PianoQueen: stop

Idiot: Kaede, don’t we need to complement each other or something?

PianoQueen: that was only for one day but if you want to do it again then go-ahead

PianoQueen: anyway, imma go to my lab

_PianoQueen has gone offline_

RatBoi: miu has long smelly armpit hairs but they don’t stink as much as her fishy coochie

TennisMidget: please stop

Mom: Yes, I agree. It is not funny Kokichi.

RatBoi: but it’s true

CosplayGod: shut *UP*

SluttyInventor: i really hate you kokichi.

RatBoi: at least i’m not a failure cum dumpster like you

SluttyInventor:

SluttyInventor: ok buddy, ok.

RatBoi: i’m boredddddddddddddddddd

RatBoi: let’s stalk kiyo and Rantaro

SluttyInventor: do whatever i’m out

_SluttyInventor has gone offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PianoQueen: kaede  
> EmoHat: shuichi  
> Idiot: kaito  
> RatBoi: kokichi  
> SluttyInventor: miu  
> CosplayGod: tsumugi  
> TennisMidget: ryoma  
> Buggy: gonta  
> TallAndThin: korekiyo  
> Mom: kirumi  
> EwAMale: tenko  
> MagicIsFake: himiko  
> IGotNoDick: keebo  
> StabbyStab: maki  
> AtuaIsGay: angie  
> CuteAvocado: rantaro


	10. Danganronpa v3 Chatfic (aka cringe) pt. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cringe but more cringe

RatBoi: I am so mad I could just….spit

PianoQueen: tf?

RatBoi: the mc donalds employees didn’t get my order right…AGAIN. i’m tired of it. I’m tired of those idiots always getting my order wrong. They should know to treat the Ultimate Supreme Leader better.

Idiot: you wrote a whole hate letter-

RatBoi: okay and? I need to vent to my sisters!

SluttyInventor: don’t ever call me your sister again

RatBoi: don’t worry miu, I wasn’t talking to you

SluttyInventor: that’s a good thing…..i think

RatBoi: anyway

RatBoi: i’m hungry

RatBoi: **@Mom** MMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Mom: Yes?

RatBoi: i’m hungry, can you make me some pizza rolls?

Mom: Sure.

TennisMidget: you can literally put the pizza rolls in the microwave and wait 5 minutes, you don’t need kirumi to do it

Mom: Do not worry, Ryoma. This is my job.

CosplayGod: we know it is, kirumi, but Kokichi is using you!!!

Mom: It is fine, do not worry.

RatBoi: tysm kirumi. And after you’re done making my pizza rolls and you give me a back massage?

Mom: Yes.

TennisMidget: i-

EwAMale: Kokichi, stop using kirumi

RatBoi: SHE SAID IT WAS FINE, SHUT YOUR SEXIST ASS UP

MagicIsFake: don’t talk to tenko like that!

CosplayGod: THIS IS GETTING JUICY IUREDBCUEWBFUWBFUBWUBYVKAYUS

Mom: Please, let us not fight.

PianoQueen: I agree!

Buggy: gonta agrees too!

CuteAvocado: this chat is toxic

PianoQueen: you’re not wrong-

RatBoi: yeah, it’s the dumbasses that make this chat toxic

RatBoi: like miu and keebo

IGotNoDick: what did I do???!!

RatBoi: you’re a dumbass, that’s what you did

CosplayGod: you’re the one being toxic Kokichi

SluttyInventor: everyone say “facts”

IGotNoDick: facts

AtuaIsGay: facts

CuteAvocado: facts

TennisMidget: facts

EmoHat: facts

RatBoi: OMG WHY SHUICHI

Idiot: facts

StabbyStab: facts

PianoQueen: facts

RatBoi: NOT YOU TOO KAEDE-

RatBoi: YOU GUYS ARE BULLIES

MagicIsFake: you’re a hypocrite

EwAMale: double facts

CosplayGod: facts

TallAndThin: facts

Buggy: facts

RatBoi: GONTA TOO?!?!?!?!?!

RatBoi: WHAT THE F U C K

CosplayGod: we facts’d your ass

RatBoi: you guys are ganging up on me like tf did I do

RatBoi: y’all toxic ;-; 😭

PianoQueen: you can be nicer, Kokichi

PianoQueen: how about we complement each other!

RatBoi: ooooh, me first!

PianoQueen: 😊

RatBoi: **@SluttyInventor** you don’t stink as bad as you did yesterday. I guess you learned what a shower is, how exciting

SluttyInventor: fuck you

PianoQueen: uh…okay

Buggy: can gonta go next?

PianoQueen: sure!

Buggy: himiko

MagicIsFake: yes?

Buggy: gonta think your magic tricks cool!!!!!

MagicIsFake: nyeh! ty! :D

EwAMale: i’ll go next!

PianoQueen: okay, but the person you complement has to be a male

EwAMale: ugh fine

EwAMale: shuichi’s detective skills are decent

EmoHat: thanks

PianoQueen: isn’t this nice?

RatBoi: no

PianoQueen: :/

PianoQueen: anyways who wants to go next?

CuteAvocado: i’ll go

PianoQueen: okay

RatBoi: watch him complement kiyo

CuteAvocado: how did ya know?

CuteAvocado: anyways kiyo is hella cute

TallAndThin: 0////0

RatBoi: eh, he’s a -10/10

SluttyInventor: Kokichi shut up

CosplayGod: periodt

PianoQueen: uhm :/

PianoQueen: anyone wanna go next?

StabbyStab: kaito isn’t that much of an idiot

Idiot: THANK YOU

StabbyStab: you’re still an idiot tho

Idiot: oh

TennisMidget: hmm, i’ll go next

TennisMidget: kirumi has pretty eyes -_-

Mom: Aww, thank you.

RatBoi: can I go twice?

PianoQueen: uh, alright...

RatBoi: miu’s coochie smells like alive fish instead of dead fish

CosplayGod: BRO-

EwAMale: that’s not nice!

TennisMidget: that’s disgusting.

CosplayGod: I can see the disgust on ryoma’s face rn

CuteAvocado: please don’t say anymore Kokichi

RatBoi: Kaede said I could go! Blame her

CosplayGod: I think Kaede was giving you a second chance

IGotNoDick: can I go next?

PianoQueen: of course!

IGotNoDick: miu’s inventions are awesome

SluttyInventor: thank you keebo. :D

RatBoi: can I go?

PianoQueen: let’s let other people go.

RatBoi: so mean

MagicIsFake: can I go?

PianoQueen: yeah

MagicIsFake: tenko is a really brave

EwAMale: awh, thank you himiko <3

RatBoi: tenko has a fishy coochie too

TallAndThin: please shut up

CosplayGod: I think Ryoma is about to throw up

MagicIsFake: I don’t blame him

PianoQueen: kiyo, I didn’t hear from you yet!

TallAndThin: oh-

AtuaIsGay: atua and I think that miu is unique, and Kokichi has no right to bully her

SluttyInventor: thank you, creepy cultist girl

Idiot: imma go

RatBoi: please don’t

Idiot: maki roll is beautiful

StabbyStab: huh?!

RatBoi: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW *barfs*

StabbyStab: you idiot, do you want to die?

PianoQueen: aww, so cute!

EmoHat: I don’t think I went, so i’ll go next

EmoHat: Kaede’s piano songs are really good

PianoQueen: awh, thank you shuichi!

CosplayGod: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

CosplayGod: i think gonta is very intelligent

Buggy: thank you tsumugi!

PianoQueen: kiyo, you didn’t go

PianoQueen: nor did kirumi

Mom: Oh.

Mom: Ryoma has very soft hair.

TennisMidget: 0.0

PianoQueen: okay kiyo your turn

TallAndThin: uhm..

RatBoi: miu has dirt in between her tits

TennisMidget: i’m gonna be sick

PianoQueen: :l

RatBoi: I think keebo does have a dick, it’s just too small to see

IGotNoDick: that’s very robophobic

CosplayGod: oh my atua

RatBoi: everyone had their turn

Idiot: kiyo didn’t get a turn!

TallAndThin: it’s fine :/

Buggy: kiyo D:

CosplayGod: oh! btw everyone is lovely. But a certain person that I won’t name

RatBoi: is it miu or kee-boy?!

IGotNoDick: 😢

SluttyInventor: fuck you

CuteAvocado: it’s obviously you, Kokichi

RatBoi: nah, i’m loved by millions!

CosplayGod: that’s a lie

RatBoi: nope

RatBoi: anyway i’m going to see miu so I can tell her how to shower properly

SluttyInventor: SERIOUSLY, FUCK YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PianoQueen: kaede  
> EmoHat: shuichi  
> Idiot: kaito  
> RatBoi: kokichi  
> SluttyInventor: miu  
> CosplayGod: tsumugi  
> TennisMidget: ryoma  
> Buggy: gonta  
> TallAndThin: korekiyo  
> Mom: kirumi  
> EwAMale: tenko  
> MagicIsFake: himiko  
> IGotNoDick: keebo  
> StabbyStab: maki  
> AtuaIsGay: angie  
> CuteAvocado: rantaro

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna put the names here just in case you guys forget or smth
> 
> PianoQueen: kaede  
> EmoHat: shuichi  
> Idiot: kaito  
> RatBoi: kokichi  
> SluttyInventor: miu  
> CosplayGod: tsumugi  
> TennisMidget: ryoma  
> Buggy: gonta  
> TallAndThin: korekiyo  
> Mom: kirumi  
> EwAMale: tenko  
> MagicIsFake: himiko  
> IGotNoDick: keebo  
> StabbyStab: maki  
> AtuaIsGay: angie  
> CuteAvocado: rantaro


End file.
